skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders TV Series: Episode 1: Spyro and Cynder
!is night in the Troll Factory, with a dark-red sky. A shuttle flying trolls flies by. Elsewhere in the factory, Spyro, Cynder Stealth Elf and Sparx are standing in a fog, which causes Stealth Elf to cough. Stealth Elf: Oh! Don't you just hate all this fresh air? Spyro: Yeah, about as much as I hate Kaos. Sparx: Ditto. works on Sparx while Stealth Elf rummages through Spyro's backpack. Cynder: Arm cannisters, ''Sparx. Sparx: Rogers, Cynder! Elf places a cannister in Spyro's backpack, which already has 3. They all light up. Sparx: ''Cannisters armed. Stealth Elf: You're all loaded, Spy. Spyro: Cool, synchronize the ole' watches. Cynder and Stealth Elf look at their watches and put their arms out, activating a timer together. Then, using their most strongest attack, they summon an elemental crystal. Spyro takes it and puts it in his backpack. Spyro: Okay, meet you at the usual. If anybody's late, jam back to the academy. Check? Stealth Elf/Cynder: Check. Elf runs off. Stealth Elf: Good luck, guys! Spyro/Cynder: Let's do it! share a secret handshake and give a thumbs up. the troll factory, trolls guard an immense entrance. Crane machinery is moving inside. Nearby, behind a pile of scrap metal, Sonic does some sleuthing. The trolls are accompanied by security cameras at the entrance. Spyro: Looks like the entrance's gaurded''. Gotta find another way in.'' looks around and sees a large ship entering a port at the top of the factory. Spyro grabs a piece of metal and throws it at the security camera, destroying it. The trolls notice and vacate the entrance to investigate, giving Spyro time to enter the area. Spyro: Showtime! runs up the side of the building beside the entrance and enters the port, which is full of garbage. He stops as he hits an edge and looks down at a vat of a hot liquid. Another ship comes and pushes the garbage further into the port and toward the edge. Spyro: What?! Bad move, Spy! VERY bad move! scrap metal pushes Sonic with it as parts of the scrap pile fall into the vat of hot liquid. Spyro: I'm outta here! he falls over the edge, he jumps at a bucket that is hanging over the vat, hanging onto a rope suspending it. A crane, which is holding the bucket and rope, moves aside with Spyro in tow. Below, Spyro sees a conveyor belt assembly line for trolls. outside in the factory, Stealth Elf stops running at a red panel. She looks around and sees two trolls approach. She flees quickly. One of the two trolls almost sees her and simply sees a green blur.. Troll 1: Hey, did you see something?. other troll slaps the troll. Troll 2: C'mon, you idiot! There's nothing there! C'mon, we have a job to do. continues to walk. other troll sticks his tounge out at him and then follows him shuttle continues on as Stealth Elf stands up and looks. She runs back to the red panel, ripping it open with her blades. She looks back at her watch. Stealth Elf: 15... 14... 13... 12... the factory, Spyro switches ropes and slides to the ground. He rushes aside to cover as a yellow shuttle bot passes by. He looks at his watch. Sonic: 8...7...6... Sally looks at her watch while Sparx is on a lookout for trolls. Sally: 5...4...3... Elf is holding onto a switch in the panel. Stealth Elf: 2...1...Bingo! pulls down the switch, shutting down the Swatbot factory. In the factory, Sonic treads slowly, then pulling out two of the cannisters, which are beeping. He puts them down. Spyro: Chao! charges up and rushes away. Outside, Cynder, using the holographic map of the factorty in Sparx (which Cali gave to her before the mission) watches Spyro's progress. Cynder: Come on Spyro...get outta there. flying troll approaches behind Cynder and fires a laser at her. She gasps as it narrowly misses her, and she and Sparx fly away. the factory, Spyro runs away as two flying trolls chase after him, firing lasers. Spyro eludes them by going a level above. Spyro: Hey, trolls! Looks like you could use a shout! up a bucket of scrap metal by a rope, Spyro lets go, dropping the metal on the bots, trapping them. He jumps down beside the pile of scrap he made and dashes off, dropping a cannister behind him. More flying trolls arrive and fire on Spyro as he tries to elude them through various quick movements. He stops as he sees more trolls approaching from ahead, he goes back but is stopped bytrolls, he returns ahead and stops. Spyro: Whoa! This dump is getting crowded! looks around and tries to dash ahead, but stops before hitting a shuttle bot. He jumps upwards as the troll;from behind fires a missile, causing the shuttle bots to jump aside to miss it. As Spyro falls back down, he sees the missile returning and dashes flies back. He takes out the elemental crystal. Spyro: Boost time! as the missile approaches Spyro, the crystal makes him increase his fireball strength, leaving a trail of fire. He escapes the factory at high speed as Cybder watches on. She sends Sparx back to the academy. Sally: We'll meet you back at the academy! Sparx: he flies back to the academy Be careful! Troll: Raise your hands, prisoner. aim their weapons at cynder. Cynder prepared to attack, but a net from flying trolls landed on her and caught her... the Skylander Academy, Stealth Elf arrives from the Portal of Power, the one that teleports the Skylanders to a faraway place. She shakes and grabs her head. Stealth Elf: Whoo-whee, I feel like I've been sliding through a slide...so to speak. Jet Vac: Hey, did you guys nail a trollt factory? Cali, and the other Skylanders are standing beside the portal. Stealth Elf: Well, Gill, I don't know. jumps out of the portal and lands on her back, but not too hard. Stealth Elf: I had to make a retreat. Vac helps her off the ground. Jet Vac: Are you okay? Stealth Elf: I'm Fine, thanks. when she gets up, she accidentally steps on Jet Vac's foot Stealth Elf: Oh! I'm so sorry! Jet Vac: It's ok, but next time, be a little more careful. Grunt looks around. Gill Grunt: Where's Spyro and Cynder? Stealth Elf: Well the last time I saw, they were... Spyro: Right herell! appears on the portal. Everybody is relieved that Spyro's alright. Sparx: Spyro! You're alright! Spyro: It was seismic! Talk about fireworks, right Stealth Elf? Elf and Gill Grunt help Spyro down the portal. Spyro looks around. Spyro: Where's Cynder? Stealth Elf: She wasn't at the meeting place, so I came on back. Spyro: I gotta go back! Sonicis about to run to the portal, Hoot Loop grabs his arm. Hoot Loop: Spyro, wait! You need the power ring. the outlands, a thunderstorm has started as thunder is heard. A lightning bolt strikes near Kaos' fortress. Kaos: I know the hedgehog will come for you, sweetheart... is in a glass prison tube with a drow witch beside her in Kaos' control room. Kaos is sitting on a chair with a troll and a cyclops beside him. Kaos: ...and when he does, I have a surprise. Glumshanks: Here it ismaster, enough memory to duplicate complexity. cyclops holds up a chip. Kaos: Excellent. Install it. cyclops opens up a panel in the back of the robot (Clone Cynder) and installs the chip. Kaos comes close to Cynder. Kaos: I don't suppose you'd tell me the location of Knothole? Cynder: Suure, I will. When you get a life! troll presses a series. The voice collar drow with's wearing activates, causing her to speak in Cynder's voice. Drow witch/Clone Cynder: "When you get a life!" gasps at hearing her own voice. Snively presses a button on Robo-Sally and it starts walking forward into a tube similar to Cynder's. Cynder gasps in fear as a scan occurs around her body. The Clone Cynder suddenly lights up and takes the same form as Cynder. They both look at each other. Cynder: *To Kaos* The Skylanders are too smart to be deceived by a clone. Even a good one. Kaos: Oh, but we're not finished, Princess. We need to add your spark of personality. presses another button on his chair as the glass tube ascents and a halo of purple energy surrounds Cynder's head. A halo of purple energy also surrounds Clone Cynder's head. is day in Skylander Academy. Spyro, Spry and Gill Grunt are standing at the edge of a pond, Sonic walking around impatiently as Spry and Gill Grunt look into the pond. Spyro walks up to the two and taps his paw on the ground. Spyro: That's it! I'm outta here! charges up, but Gill Grunt grabs him before he can leave. He holds him off the ground so he can't leave. Gill Grunt: Wait, Sonic! You can't go without a ring. Spyro: Cynder's in trouble, and I'm going, crystal or no crystal! Spry: Spyro! A crystal's coming! points at the pond as Gill Grunt lets go of Spyro. He walks over and looks, patting his feet on the ground. Spyro: Hey, it's about time. water bubbles slightly as a ring ascends from the water. Spry jumps on an old log over the pond and snatches it. Spry: I got it! loses his grip on the log and falls, but Gill Grunt catches him before he hits the water. Spyro grabs the crystal from Spry. Spyro: It's showtime! flies to the portal. When he lands on the portal, it imeddietly transports him to Kaos' fortress. Spry and Gill Grunt wave him good luck. Kaos' fortress, Cynder is in one of his jail cells, surrounded by bars of blue energy. She groans as she wakes up and touches on the bars of energy. Cynder: OUCH! tries to use her powers to break the bars, but none of them seems to work. looks past the bars to see Kaos. Kaos: Oh, cheer up, Skylander. I've sent you a visitor! Cynder is outside the jail cell. Clone Cynder: Hi! I'm Cynder, oh, don't get up! I am a dragoness but when it comes to the undead, titles are meaningless. looks on, distraught at the sight and sound of her copy. in Kaos' fortress, some of Kaos' minions are patrolling the door. Spyro, hiding behinda wall, pops out. He attacks the guards with his fireballs, charges, and earthpound attacks. He easily defeated them. The minions werer so afraid, that they ran away. Spyro then notices a camera watching him. He grabs a rock and destroys it. in Kaos's control room. Kaos: Activate all exterior traps. Glumshanks: But I thought you 'wanted' him to get in? Kaos: Silence, fool!, We can't make it too easy. Sonic is dashing away as a shuttle bot fires its laser at him. He enters a narrow alley, but ends up at a dead-end. He turns around to see the bot approaching, still firing at him. Sonic panics and dashes up the wall. The shuttle can't react in time and slams into the wall, destroying it. Sonic continues dashing up a building, which is equipped with security cameras. As Sonic enters a hatch into the building, Kaos watches on. He turns to the monitor on his chair and calls up a troll. Kaos: Recall off gaurds. Let the Skylander in. exits a floor hatch into a large corridor in the lair. Spyro: Huh, must be my lucky day. dashes down the corridor, passing by a monitor with Cynder on it. He goes back and looks at the monitor. Spyro: Cynder! continues on with determination. He ends up at a ramp, which takes him down to the jail area. He stops at a corner as he sees two cyclops on guard. He turns aside and presses a button, which opens up a glass door with a cup of water in it. He takes the cup and spills the water on the ground. He goes back to the corner and takes the cup, using it to sound like Kaos. Kaos: Attention cyclopss, this is Kaos, report to the ward room immediately. cyclops fall for the trick and leave the area. After they leave, he dashes over and finds Clone Cynder in a cell. Spyro: Yo Sal, we're gonna blow this pop stand! walks over to the control panel for the cell. He takes out the cup again to impersonate Kaos. Spyro: Open cell number 54. Computer: Voice print approved. Hand-print necessary for certification. Spyro: Open up this cell or I'll make Brute beat you up! Computer: Certification unnecessary. You are Kaos. cell door opens and Clone Cynder runs out, hugging Spyro. They both dash out. Kaos watches this from surveillance. Kaos: Ah, true love. Hurry home Skylander, hurry home. Sonic is carrying Clone Cynder away to safety. Spyro: Hang tight, Cynder, clear juicing ahead. reach an abandoned building and stop. He looks outside a window and ducks with Clone Cynder as a shuttle minions flies by. Spyro: You okay? Cynder: Fine. sits close to him and grasps his arm. Clone Cynder: Coming back to rescue me was very brave, Spyro. sits for a second, blushing, thinking of what she said, then stands up. Sonic: Hey, no big deal. It's in the hero's job description. grasping his arm, Clone Cynder pulls Spyro toward her and kisses him. He smiles and takes her to continue on. Continuing through Kaos' fortress, a shuttle bot discovers them and enters a pursuit. Spyro: Get ready'', Cynder. Time to light it up!'' reaches into his backpack and takes out the crystal. Holding it up, just as the minions swoops down to catch them, the two dragons's speed increases, allowing them to fly even faster. Kaos continues to watch on. Kaos: Yes, Skylander, the faster, the better! and Cyclops begin to activate the evilizer Troll/Cyclops: Ready to evilize, sir. Kaos: Activate! is now shackled to the floor, struggling to break free, with a troll targeting the evilizer at her. Glumshanks gives the troll the signal and the troll activates the evilicizer, which lights up, preparing to shoot an evilize beam at Cynder. Kaos: Tomorrow, the Skylanders will be out of the way, and I'll be the supreme ruler of all Skylands!. evilizer suddenly deactivates by itself Kaos: What is this? GLUMSHANKS!!! What's wrong with this?! Glumshanks: It seems like this petrified darkness lost it's power. suddendly, the huge moniter suddendly shuts down as well. Drow: The video is gone, sir! Spyro: *Communication* Here we are, Cynder, home sweet academy. Kaos: The communication system works, we can still monitor his every move. the Skylander Academy, a group of mabus and all the Skylanders waits around the hay stack as Spyro and Clone Cynder reappear in the portal. They all cheer Spyro and Clone Cynder's return. They both jump off of the portal, with the Mini Skylanders running over to clone Cynder, hugging her. Pet Vac: We missed you, Cynder! Cynder: Kids''!'' twists Spry around and kisses him a few times on the cheek , with multiple blow kisses (Which helps kiss someone else at the same time) to the rest of the Mini Skylanders while Spyro walks away. Clone Cynder: I missed you too. Drobit: How come you didn't do the funny kiss? Cynder looks around, confused, then looks back at the kids. Clone Cynder: Oh, the funny kiss. Of course. kisses Spry on the forehead with the multiple blow kisses on the mini skylanders on the same spot. Spry backs off. Spry: Nah, not that one. the Mini Skylanders: The funny kiss... Spry: O''n our nose!'' Clone Cynder: Oh! Ah-uh...that funny kiss! Ah...err... kisses Spry on the nose, with the multiple blow kisses in the other Mini Skylanders, on the nose, which make them giggle. night, Clone Cynder enters Mini Skylanders' bedroom while they're lying on their beds. Clone Cynder: Kids? It's storytime. look up as Clone Cynder grabs a book from the table beside the couch. Whisper Elf: Cool! You read stories really cool, Cynder! sits on the couch and opens the book. Clone Cynder: Once upon a time, there was a giant and he was a... Gill Runt: Nuh-uh. Remember last night? We started that one. points at a book on the other side of the room. She picks it up and returns to the beds. trigger Snappy: You know, about the girl, the lion, the tin man, the scarecrow, and the meanie with. There's where we left off. flips the pages to the spot where they ended. Clone cynder takes the book. Cynder: Oh, ya now I remember. Okay. Back at the castle, the queen stood in front of her mirror and said "I'll get you, my pretty, and you little dog too... Terrabite: No, no! That's not the witch! imitates a witch. Terrabite: I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too! closes the book and clears her throat. Robo-Sally: Um...it's um...it's kinda late. Tails, it's time to go to sleep. Eh, good night. tosses the book on the bed and walks out of the room. the Mini Skylanders look on upset. Stealth Elf is working on repairing her blades and talking to Clone Cynder, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Spotlight, Blackout, and Sunburn. Bunnie: So then, my blades got so hard to hold. I was so humiliated, I was about to erupt in fury! flies into the area and stops at his fellow Skylanders. Spyro: Bad news, I've just heard the troll factory is still online. Cynder, what happened? Cynder: Um...t-t-the trolls caught me before I could detonate! Spyro: Then we gotta go back. We leave in the morning, and plan it out. Kaos' fortress, Cynder is still confined to her prison. Kaos is standing on the stairs with Glumshanks beside him. A troll and a cyclops are working at their console, with the main display still malfunctioning. Clone Cynder's communication can be heard over speakers. Spyro: *communication* This time, we bring 'em ALL down! is still watching over the monitor. He sneers after hearing Spyro. Kaos: Perfect. laughs manically as Cynder turns around, looking at him. She shakes her head in disbelief along with a tear rolling from her eye. in Knothole, the Mini Skylanders are sleeping, but suddenly wake up and look out their bedside window. They see Clone Cynder walking outside. She sets it down and her eyes glow green. The kids duck as she emits a green halo-like scanner from her eyes and looks around the area. She then summons a hologram of Kaos, and they begin a conversation. Clone Cynder: They're falling for it. Kaos: Perfect! Keep sticking to the plan. Tomorrow, the Skylanders will be out of our way! Ccynder nods, turns of the holoram, then leaves The Mini Skylanders: That's not Cynder...' return to their beds and hide under the sheets, shaking in fear. the morning, Clone Cynder is asleep in her bed. Stealth Elf enters. Stealth Elf: Cynder, wake up honey! wakes up and looks at Stealth Elf, gasping. Clone Cynder: Stealth Elf, what's wrong?! Stealth Elf, Clone Cynder and the Mini Skylanders are at a academy garden, everything is dead. Stealth Elf holds up a dead carrot. Stealth Elf: How did all this happen? Clone Cynder: I-I don't know! This is terrible. gasps as she picks up a dead carrot. She grasps it, giving an angry look. The Mini Skylanders all look on in suspicion. Spyro, Clone Cynder, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, and Sunburn are walking to Flynn's Ship. They look back as Spry calls out. Spry: Spyro! Wait for me! Spyro: Hey, little bro, what's up? Spry: Spyro, I gotta tell you something. looks at Clone Cynder then leans in at Spyro. Spry: It's a secret. looks up at Clone Cynder. Clone Cynder, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight are already at Flynn's ship. Spyro: Meet you at the ship, Cynder. Man-talk. continues to Flynn's ship as they continue their conversation. Spyro: Okay kid, make it quick. We got a troll factory to bring down. Spry: That's not Cynder! Spyro: What?! Spry: She didn't give me and the kids the funny kiss, didn't remember what story to read, didn't even do the scary witch voice! Spyro: Spry, Cynder'' had a seriously hard time for two days. She's stressed.'' Spry: Nuh-uh, we saw light shining from her eyes, then she went outside and talked to Kaos, and her eyes turned all green and yucky. Spyro: Hey, little bro, you must've had one bad dream. He then spreads his wing and flies up to the air] Spyro: We'll talk about it later, okay? I gotta go. flies to Flynn's ship, leaving Spry behind, staring toward Spyro. the troll factory, which is near Kaos' fortress, Flynn lands his ship near the factory and the Skylanders came out of the ship Flynn: Good luck! soon as he flies away, a flying trollt discovers the Skylanders and fires on them. They all dash over some debris. Spyro: They're coming back. pulls out some rope and hooks from his backpack. Spyro: Get ready. flies away and twirls an end of the rope around a metal pole. He tosses the hook ends back at the Skylanders and dashes back before the hooks hit the ground. He grabs one while the others grab their own. They twirl them as the shuttlebot returns and fires. As it passes, they throw the hooks at the shuttlebot, attaching them to it. They pull, breaking the bot and causing it to crash. Sonic: Way to go, guys! Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight high-five while Clone Cynder stands aside. He turns around to acknowledge her. Spyro: Alright, Cynder! go to high-five, but Clone Cynder's strength sends Spyro flying away. He lands on his back. Sonic: Woah, Cynder, how much did you sleep last night? Wac walks over to Spyro. Jet Vac: Well, that's our third close one tonight. Come on, we gotta move it. all continue on, with Snap Shot helping Spyro up. Spyro and Snap Shot them catches up with them. They arrive at an abandoned building with many openings. Spyro and Prism Break look outside, but instantly fall back in as a flying trollt flies by. They look back outside. Prism Break: Sonic, this is too weird. It's like the trolls know every move before we make it. Spyro: Yeah...they seem sharper than normal. looks back behind him at clone Cynder and walks over to her. Spyro: Okay guys, we're ready. Let's do it! Snap Shot: I got the crystal. takes the crystal out and tall , but Clone Cynder, prepare to use their special attacs while Clone Cynder doesn't know what to do. Robo-Sally: Uh...right. watches as the rest use their most special attack to summon an Elemental Crystal. Clone Cynder slowly tries to figure out what to do, making the rest confused. Sunburn: Come on, Cynder! Don't you remember your special attack? Clone Cynder: Oh...right... uses her Spectral Lightning, but the crystal was not completed. Spyro: Spry was right, you're '''not' Cynder! Who are you?'' Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight walk toward Sally, causing her to walk backwards. She's backed to a column. She stays there for a moment, then rushes past Spyro, knocking him down. Spyro: Hey! [He dashes at her as she fires a laser from her hand, destroying a wall. She runs through the hole in the wall with Sonic in pursuit. He stops as Clone Cynder fires some fireballs at him. She continues running, stopping every few seconds to fire at him. He still continues on as Clone Cynder descends a ramp into a factory. She drops some tar and hides behind a column. Spyro lands in over the substance, which sticks to him, forcing him to a halt. He tries to escape, but the tar won't budge. Spyro: Tar! tries to escape again, to no avail. Clone Cynder emerges from the column and walks over to Spyro. Clone Cynder: Say goodbye, Skylander! summons a green fireball preparing to hit Spyro, but Boomer rushes in and throws a dynamite at her, knocking her down. He walks over to Spyro and, using he, and Tree Rex pull Spyro out of the tar. Boomer: There you go, Spy! Tree Rex: Are you okay? Sonic: I'm fine! I owe you one, Boomer. Ccynder watches from aside and runs out the ramp exit. Spyro begins to fly and chases her. Spyro: Showtime! flies after Cynder, who is now outside. She continues to fire fireballs, but Spyro is catching up, using a crystal, leaving a trail of fire. He, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight use their special attack, causing Clone Cynder to be confued. Snap Shot them captures her with his crystal bubble. Spyro, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight then lands down to look at Clone Cynder, struggling to break free from the bubble. Rotor: Boy, Kaos is good. She tricked everyone! Spyro: Everyone but the Mini Sksylanders. Spotlight: But if that's not Cynder, where is she? Blackout: I don't know. looks at the still-standing weakened Clone Cynder. Blackout: But I bet this clone here can tell us. Kaos' fortress,some trolls, drow, and cyclops continues to perform the Evilizer, with Kaos watching with Glumshanks beside him. Cynder is out of the cage, but is shackled at the floor. Drow: It's ready, sir. Kaos: Well, Skylander, since they destroyed my clone, I'll have you as my first Skylander salve. watch as Hoot Loop hypnotized Clone Cynder. Clone Cynder: ...and the troll factory is guarded by 20 cannons and hover units. Spyro: What about Cynder? Clone Cynder: She is now being evilized. Spyro: What?! I'm going! Hoot Loop: Sonic, wait a sec. With the cone under our control, she'll do whatever we tell her. And I've got a plan! Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight gather around Hoot Loop as he explains his Plan. Prism Break: That's a great idea! Jet Vac: Surprise for baldy small fry! Spyro: Cool. You guys do the factory, I'll get Cynder. Spyro, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight: Let's do it! all give each other a high five. then Snap Shot gies Spyro the Elemental Crystal. Snap Shot: Take it with you when you rescue Cynder. Then she'll be able to use her Lightning Rain to complete it. Spyro: Got it. Catch ya later. Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight run for the factory as Spyro grabs Clone Cynder, dragging her along as he flies away to Kaos' Fortress. Kaos' fortress, the evilizer is targeted towards Cynder with Kaos watching with excitement. Before it reaches her, the power cuts, stopping it and causing Cynder to gasp. Kaos: Oh, now what?! arrives at an air duct with Clone Cynder in tow. He looks around and tries to pull the air duct vent cover off unsuccessfully. He looks down at Clone Cynder and remembered what Hoot Loop said. Spyro: Destroy it. aims her hand at the vent cover and she fires a fireball at it, breaking it. the factory, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight hide behind a pile of scrap metal as a shuttle flies out. Rotor throws a rock toward it, causing it to stop and land. A troll walks out to investigate while the duo look on. Stealth Elf takes out a hook and rope, twirling and throwing it at the troll. It wraps itself around the troll's legs and then Tree Rex picks up the troll and throws him. Sunburn: Let's do it! Stealth Elf: Wew're ready when you are! shot activates the shuttle and flies away. in Kaos' Fortress, some of his minions are working on getting the evilizer running. Cyclops: Ready, sir. at an air duct vent cover, a laser beam appears, cutting around the perimeter of the vent. Kaos: Activate. as a cyclops goes to activate the evilizer, Sonic hops out of the vent with Clone Cynder [The beam continues on its descent, but an explosion occurs, shaking the area and stopping the tube.Kaos looks around as numerous explosions go off in the factory. Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight fly over a trash ship, dropping an explosive into its scrap heap. More explosions occur as Robotnik witnesses the destruction from his control room. Kaos: No! presses a button on his seat, zooming in on Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Chopper, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight's shuttle. Robotnik: Infiltration detected! All units attack! sabotages Kaos' fortress, pulling a steam line. Everybody is blinded by the clouds, bumping into each other, Kaos and Glumshanks included while Spyro rescues Cynder, helping her out of the shackles. Spyro: How ya doing, Sal? Sally: Fine, thanks to you! takes out the Elemental Crystal and sows it to her. Cynder uses her Lightning Rain and soon, the crystal is completed! Spyro then takes Clone cynder and puts her on the shackles instead. Spyro: Let's go, I don't like the company here. both leave the building, with Cynder closing the entrance door behind her. They high-five. Sonic: We did it!! Cynder: I missed you! kisses Spyro on the cheek Spyro: I missed you too! then blushes returns to his workstation and finishes activating the roboticizer. The tube drops down entrapping Robo-Sally and lights up, causing it to fritz. Meanwhile, two flying trolls are chasing after Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight. Kaos: No! This can't be! then sees Spyro and Cynder above his fortress Spyro: You were close Kaos, but good always conquers evil! Cynder: Have a bad day day. and Cynder pull out the crystal and the crystal glows and flashes in white while Cynder and Spyro fly away. A cyclops rushes to Kaos. Cyclops: Sir, you might wanna take a look at this. Cynder was reverted to the drow witch, who was dizzy from being reverted. Kaos: You fool! looks at Kaos, and gulps, knowing how angry her master is. in the Skylander Academy, the citizens are carrying Spyro, Cynder, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, and Spotlight on their shoulders as they cross the academy. Spyro is talking to Boomer, who is being carried beside him. Sonic: Thanks for saving my life tonight, Boomer. Boomer: Sometimes a dynamite can come in handy, but I still have something a troll will never have: a mind and a heart of my own. Gill Grunt: You said it! three Skylanders then share the handshake. the Mini Skylanders is sitting at the park, near the lake by the docks Cynder: Hi, kids. look over and sees Cynder walking over, but they look away. Cynder: It's really me, honest. walks closer and sits down on the dock beside Spry. The Mini Skylanders look at her, then think. Spry then comes closer to Cynder, who smiles at him Cynder: Come here, you! kisses Spry on both cheeks, then on the nose. The multiple blow kisses do the same to the other Mini Skylanders Spry: Cynder''! It's really you!'' Mini skylanders jump at her, giving her a hug. They then back up while Cynder he puts Spry down and imitates a witch. Cynder: That is it, my pretties! [They hug again as Spyro, Snap Shot, Tree Rex, Hoot Loop, Prism Break, Gill Grunt, Boomer, Jet Vac, Sunburn, Blackout, Spotlight, and Sparx Spyro: Hold it, kids. I'm still not sure that's the real Cynder. gets up. Cynder: Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to prove it. walks over and Spyro twits her around and when he puts her down, they both share a quick kiss. Cynder: Well? Sonic: ...you'll have to do better than that! Wanna fight if you wanna prove if you're not fake? Cynder: I'll show you 'fake', Spyro Dragon! and the other Skylanders battle for their training. Category:Episodes